


Rika's Revenge | Requested

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst, F/M, alternative angsty ending, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: MC goes home after leaving Jumin's penthouse, but doesn't stay in the apartment long as she runs into two strangers inside who take her elsewhere.  One says it's to cleanse her, but is it?  Jumin struggles with the helplessness of it all.





	Rika's Revenge | Requested

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.

Everything was going according Jumin’s plan. Jaehee even had to place an order for more evidence and resources to be made for the press to use. His father had sent him a simple text apologizing and that they would talk about this later. Everything was perfect, except he was about to start pushing people out of his way to get to V. He needed to know: where was she? Despite the RFA members congratulating him successfully dealing with Sarah, her sister, and all the lies, and the reports that the benefit was still making money for the charities, everything was hallow, and quiet compared to the panic that threatened to swallow him whole. 

MC had promised she would be there, she had promised she would wear the dress Jumin sent with her. V had promised she would be safe. If she was safe then why hadn’t she returned to him? Jumin kept his face composed so no one knew how much he struggled to breathe or how tight his throat was getting. Where was she?

 

-

 

MC trembled and shivered in the corner of the cell. She wasn’t sure if a day or two had passed or more. Her stomach turned in on itself, gurgling with hunger. It was a more enjoyable sensation than acknowledging what had happened to her leg which caused her to whimper each time she tried to move it. Enough time must have passed that she knew she had missed the party, she thought about how Jumin would be worrying, she thought about how V apologized and how everyone told her she would be safe there in that old apartment. The address had been kept secret after all.

So who was the woman who had been waiting there for her, and how had she known MC’s name? The woman had a sweet expression on her face when MC entered the apartment. Her green eyes were bright and joyful, and her long blonde hair bounced as the woman nearly skipped around the place as if she owned it. “MC! I was getting so worried about you, are you alright? How was it at Jumin’s?”

“Oh, uh,” MC had taken a step towards the door, but it swung shut behind her revealing a pink haired man standing behind it. He relaxed against the door, his eyes and smile wide, but in a way that had MC’s knees shaking. “Jumin… was good?” How much could she say? Were these two with Sarah? 

“Oh? Just good? You two didn’t get up to anything did you? No kisses, nothing like that?”

“What? N-no.” She fumbled.

“Oh dear, seems we have a liar~” The woman spoke to the man in a sing song tone. “I think it’s time to take her with us.”

“To paradise.” The man purred from behind MC.

The blonde woman’s eyes went cold snapping her attention to him. “NO.” 

The tension in the room had made MC scared to even take in a breath, confused what they meant. Did the guy plan on killing her? Paradise? What was-

“Not to paradise, she needs to be… cleansed first.”

“Of course.” MC’s arms were yanked back as he grabbed her. “I can take care of it.”

“This is a special case, I will oversee it.” MC’s arms strained back as he had tightened his grip. The woman approached and seemed to be carrying a bottle of some sort of blue liquid. “Drink.” MC had pressed her lips together her mind racing through all the possibilities it could be. The woman muttered something under her breath as she squeezed MC’s jaw till her mouth opened enough for her to shove the opening of the bottle in, pushing it in as if she wanted to shove the entire bottle itself down MC’s throat instead of just the liquid. “Drink!” The liquid burned as it welled up in her mouth, she pinched MC’s nose. Forcing her to drink the liquid or suffocate. 

It burned and her vision started to swim almost instantly. Her body tightened as the burning spread through her causing her to wrench in agony. It had felt like the potion, or whatever it was, had seeped through her veins and was slicing her open from the inside. Her throat tightened around the screams she had tried to cry out. She wasn’t sure if they moved her while she was still awake, every inch of her hurt and even the brush of her clothes made it worse, or if she had blacked out before they moved her.

It wouldn’t be the only time the bottle is shoved down her throat. When she woke up she found herself in the strange cell drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her, and her lips were starting to crack from dehydration. A strange man in a robe offered her another blue bottle as her ‘breakfast’ to ‘help what ailed her’, and when she declined the woman appeared again. Taking the bottle from the guy as he offered it to her, calling her ‘Savior’. 

“I’m sure you may prefer strawberry pancakes at this point, but this is for your own good.” MC had even less energy to fight back as it was forced between her lips. As the wet hit the back of her dry mouth she had swallowed by reflex. It didn’t burn as much this time, however it meant she stayed awake as she twisted on the floor, unable to make it stop hurting, she clawed at into her shoulders as she tried to wrap her arms around herself. Anything to make the pain subside. This time she could scream.

For a while the ‘Savior’ stood there watching, then suddenly she charged in demanding her to stop. “Stop it!” ‘Savior’s nails dug into MC’s cheeks as she forced MC to look at her. “You stop screaming or I’ll teach you real pain.” 

MC didn’t stop screaming, she also wasn’t sure what the woman had hit her leg with.

 

-

 

The RFA was mobilized, seeking any and all information they could for MC’s whereabouts. Luciel was the one who brought Jumin to the apartment’s location. There were some strange stains near the entryway, but otherwise it was just as MC had left it before coming to visit him. “Where is she?” Jumin mumbled to himself again as he had been for the past few days. Luciel glared at the cameras that he had been watching from. But the footage of that night showed them nothing. It had been erased while they were busy dealing with everything else, while Luciel was trying to get ahold of V. 

Luciel didn’t stir as Jumin punched the wall leaving an indent. His knuckles were scrapped when he retracted his fist, but neither of them cared as they tried to think of any other path that they could take to finding her. 

 

-

 

The wound on the leg had turned a sickly color and MC kept tugging down the short dress she had been changed into at some point, trying to cover the sight of it. From the corridor of stairs she heard a strange rustling noise. From the stairs descended what seemed to be an angel for a moment, before MC realized it was only an angel of suffering.

‘Savior’ twirled around in the blue dress that MC was supposed to wear to the party. The one Jumin picked out for her. “It is really a gorgeous dress. Jumin has such good taste don’t you think?” She spun to show off how the fabric rippled. “Ah… to think this could’ve been mine. Course, it wouldn’t have been the first thing you took from me is it?”

“Wha…” MC tried to focus on her, tried to get the question out but instead she started shaking more, it was nearly impossible to warm up. Her skin was hot to the touch, and she kept sweating, but it was so cold. 

“You took everyone. Who do you think you are? You’re not me. You’ll never be me. That party? It was only a success because of Jumin, don’t think you’re special. You hardly got us anything to work with. Do you know how useless you are and how much work we had to do because of you.” MC’s cage opened easily, she wasn’t entirely sure they locked it anymore. She pulled herself tighter into the corner as ‘Savior’ stalked over. “You can’t replace me, and all you do is cause me problems!” She lifted her skirt and a shiny black shoe was aimed towards MC’s head.

 

-

 

Jumin’s phone lit up with Zen’s face. Jumin held his breath, not saying anything as he answered. 

“She’s in the mountains.” Zen was gasping, his voice seemingly slurred from unused. He had been taking sleeping pills in hopes of staying asleep, hoping he would dream something again that they could use.

 

-

 

“Pathetic.” The word was sneered at her, but she had very little energy to open her eyes to see who said it. But she wasn’t aware of how much her head hurt, she couldn’t breathe through her nose, which left her gasping and crying as a sharp pain in her side hurt with every inhale. 

“Why did you have to go to him. You were supposed to be my Princess, waiting in a tower, and I’d rescue you.” Was that the same voice as before? It was harsh and quiet. “You were never meant to be his, HE was never meant to love you. It’s disgusting that you seem to think he was your fairy tale happily ever after~” The person giggled, “here’s your happily ever after. No Prince is going to save you.” 

The person tipped MC’s head, she cried in pain, tears trying to streak down her cheeks but seemed to get caught in something matted and dried on her face. “Shh, shh,” the person cooed, “it’s alright, it’ll be over soon.” They held a bottle to her lips, MC could creak one eye open, the other one still refused, and she could see a bottle that was nearly glowing in the dark of her cell. The liquid was thick and seemed to coat her throat as it flowed freely, she tried to sputter and turn her head, weakly shaking ‘no’. “Now now… drink every last drop. That’s a good girl~” 

MC felt like she was still trying to swallow it long after the bottle had been pulled away. The person gently set her head down, and muttered to themselves, “if I can’t have them, no one can- hehehe.” They dissolve into a giggle fit as a lot of banging was heard above. MC kept swallowing, she urgently needed to breathe, but she couldn’t clear her throat! The person took off running down the row of cells. 

There was a thunder of noise echoing around MC as the tears kept flowing, stinging her face in the same way the liquid did going down. 

“MC?” A voice cut through the din of excited shouts. MC wanted to scream as her body was moved, instead she sputtered, and felt something warm oozing from her mouth. “MC!” 

 

-

 

It was a sight Jumin never ever wanted to see again. The amount of blood, vomit, and the strange chemical that had also seemed to dye MC’s tears a sickly green had made Jumin want to rip every brick of that building down brick by brick. He had hit the first person who tried to take MC away from him. The blood and strange fluorescent liquid seeped from her mouth and a little through her broken nose. 

She would be saved of course, he refused to let anyone think there was any other alternative. V did try to approach him, tried to apologize. Jumin turned his back on his friend choosing instead watch the ambulance as it raced meet the helicopter that would take her to the nearest hospital. He needed to get in his car to follow them but- “You promised she would be okay.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that she would do this.” 

“Who?!” Now Jumin spun on him, clutching the front of V’s shirt, he was shaking, and suddenly all he wanted to see was V’s glasses smashed into his blind face. 

“I… was going to tell you before, but Rika is…” He looked back towards the building and at Luciel who stood not too far away from them. His face a blank expression himself, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he watched the two of them.

Jumin growled, “You better find her. Don’t even think of talking to me until you can bring whomever is responsible to me.” He pushed V down and turned to hurry to the car.

“Jumin!”

“Don’t!” As he started to peel out of the driveway to catch up he could see Luciel standing over V. 

 

-

 

It was a long road to recovery. MC never left the penthouse. Neither she nor Jumin wanted that. Jumin did most of his work from home, video conferencing if he had to make an appearance. There were only a few people allowed into the penthouse: Jaehee, the maid, the head of security, and MC’s new doctor.

Jumin took a crash course in how to take care of MC which he learned quickly and performed to perfection. Which was good as this wasn’t the first doctor MC had. The very first one had agreed to an out of court settlement for the assault he faced at Jumin’s hands. 

The doctor had only wanted to set up a drip to help MC’s hydration that suffered as they tried to flush the drug from her. But the moment MC whimpered as the needle touched her, Jumin only saw red. It was a good thing Jaehee had been dropping off files for him, or he would’ve killed him. 

The cane he picked out for MC was beautiful, it had gold inlays that looked like little cat paw prints. She would most likely be walking with it for the rest of her life. While they could save the leg there had been enough damage that she struggled some days to completely lift it off the ground. 

One morning Jumin was out in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her, trying to follow the recipe that Yoosung had shared in the chatroom. There was a thud in the next room, and Jumin dropped the bowl, shattering it and sending egg flying everywhere. Running to the room Jumin found MC laying on the floor looking up at him with a lopsided sheepish grin. Her nose had a tiny bump in it, but that was all that was left as evidence after the surgery. But the bruises took longer to heal, and the scars were still faint from the gashes that she sustained during some kind of beating. His heart was beating to hard he swore he could hear it thundering in his ears.

“MC!” He hurried to scoop her into his arms, “are you alright? Can you breathe? Does it hurt anywhere?” He searched her, remembering how they had to be careful of the ribs that had been fractured. 

“No, I just- I had left my cane over there last night and my foot is giving me some trouble today.” She tried to laughed, but Jumin noticed and quickly kissed away the tears that started in the corners of her eyes. 

“Shh-” MC went stiff as he tried to calm her, “sorry, hey, hey… it’s okay. It’s me.” Jumin carried her out of the room and into the kitchen where he gently set her on a stool. He knelt before her. “MC. I swear to you, I will never let anyone hurt you again. I would die before I let danger befall you. You have my word. I love you, and the thought of-” He pressed his forehead to her knees. The words choked him. She leaned forward and gently started running her fingers through his hair, it helped him relax, but instead of words sobs escaped his lips. He would burn the whole world down to get the person who did this to her.

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> feeling a little angsty, can you write about a scenario where mc has been kidnapped by rika and her followers. she tortures mc (beaten, force to drink the elixer) because she sees mc as a threat and everyone in the rfa loves her especially jumin. She thought jumin only have eyes on her. How would jumin react to this? Will he be traumatised because of almost losing mc and seeing her beat up condition? I really love to see a desperate jumin.


End file.
